


Good Night, My Love

by PeppermintTides



Category: Splatoon, Tea & Gladiolus (Splatoon fanfiction)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sometimes you go months without writing a thing and then get a huge burst of inspiration, This was a lot of fun! I hope to get back to writing consistently soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTides/pseuds/PeppermintTides
Summary: Freya and Jeanne share a tender moment while trying to fall asleep.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Freya/Jeanne (Tea & Gladiolus), Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Good Night, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelictactics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelictactics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea and Gladiolus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620850) by [angelictactics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelictactics/pseuds/angelictactics). 



> Hello! This is a short gift fic written for my friend about her Agent 3 and Agent 8. It was mostly written in one night while I was falling asleep and then finished the next night, so I can't promise much polish, but she enjoyed it enough that I figured I would share it here anyhow.
> 
> If you aren't already familiar with Tea & Gladiolus, the story these two characters come from, I highly recommend giving it a read and supporting the author! Don't worry if you aren't up to date and still want to read this, though. This fic contains no significant spoilers and has no bearing on the canon events of the source story; I just wanted to make Freya and Jeanne kiss.

"Freya?"

Freya's eyes opened slowly at the sound of Jeanne's voice, and it was only then she realized she'd started to drift off. "Mnhh? Yes, Jeanne?"

"Ah!" The octoling's voice was low as she gazed at Freya through the darkness. "I hope I did not wake you."

Freya shrugged it off. "I was still awake, just... relaxed," she explained. At least one half of that sentence was true. The two girls had said good-night to each other some time ago, but rather than falling asleep had simply been laying there for some time, able to see each other only by the soothing blue light emanating dimly from their sanitization scars. Jeanne was as beautiful and serene as ever, and just the sight of her, laid there in an old Splatfest shirt borrowed Freya's closet with a thin smile on her lips, was enough to make Freya feel completely at ease.

The two had gotten well adjusted to sharing their bed over time, so their proximity was hardly an issue anymore. In the quiet intimacy of the moment, however, Freya found her thoughts drifting the more she watched that smile - drifting to ideas of how nice it would be to lean across the small gap between their pillows, to close her eyes and let her lips convey just how she felt about her roommate. She wasn't going to risk ruining such a pleasant moment, however, and instead had elected to pray that the darkness would hide the orange tint coloring her cheeks as those thoughts made her ever drowsier.

Now, still in that half-aware state of exhaustion, Freya wondered what Jeanne might have wanted all of a sudden. She didn't quite notice how the octoling had inched even closer to her, leaving just a hand's length of space between them. "But, uh," she began, "what's up?"

Jeanne glanced away for a moment, but before Freya could prod the question she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"I... had a very nice day with you today." The octoling's voice was like harpsong on her ears. Freya could only answer with a stunned squeak, though, suddenly wide awake as her mind raced.

The contact from Jeanne was unexpected and delightful, but it came with a downside: those sharp claws at the end of her fingers, even now brushing like feathers over Freya's skin. Images came to her mind of the claws she had seen on other octolings, of all the times they had slashed and jabbed at her and, on at least one occasion, come close to threatening her life. It was hard to tell whether the adrenaline she felt leaping through her was fueled by that reminder of her fears or by the desire to ignore them and return the gesture.

"Oh," Freya finally responded, managing a steady smile in spite of her racing hearts. "I'm glad! So did I."

The edges of Jeanne's lips lifted subtly, and Freya nearly melted at the sweetness of her smile. "Good. I just wanted to say that, um..." Jeanne was hesitating, but with how scattered her thoughts were in the moment, Freya couldn't parse what was going on. It was only when the hand at her elbow began slowly moving up her arm and then gravitated to the side of her face that it became apparent. "I just... wanted to tell you that... _Mi ko'rimi vi_ ," the octoling said at last, her thumb slowly caressing Freya's cheek.

Freya's body tensed. _Ko'rimi_... she faintly recognized that word, but all of her focus now was on the razor-sharp claws touching her face. She knew that Jeanne would never hurt her - that had been proven too many times to count already - but even still it was hard to get past those fears. _Ko'rimi, ko'rimi_... what did it mean?

Jeanne evidently noticed her physical recoil at the touch and quickly withdrew her hand. " _Vi esta bie_? Freya?" The concern was clear on her face, and all at once Freya's fears faded. Slowly, she relaxed again, the visions of scars and old wounds leaving her mind. She was okay, she was safe here.

Jeanne had startled her without realizing, and hadn't even taken a moment to notice when something was amiss. Of course this girl had no plans to cause her harm. Taking a deep breath, Freya nodded.

"Sorry, I just- you know how I get antsy about... claws, and stuff," she said softly. Jeanne's expression shifted into one of realization, and she quickly clasped her hands together, keeping them in clear view - an intentional move? Freya wondered.

"I apologize, I forgot. I did not mean to... alarm you." Jeanne frowned apologetically, her tentacles twitching.

"Hey, it's okay, you didn't mean it. I-" In that moment, Freya's thoughts cleared enough for her to remember the vocabulary she had failed to recall. _Mi ko'rimi vi_.

 _Ko'rimi_. Love. 

Her hearts began to race once more, but this time undoubtedly for a positive reason. "Wait," she started. "What did you say just then...?" A part of her worried that she had misheard in her panic, but...

Jeanne hesitated. "I said, um... it is not that important, actually." She laughed awkwardly, and Freya could barely make out a blush on her face, a warm crimson adding to the glow of her one scarred tentacle. "I am sorry for scaring you, truly-"

"Jeanne..." Freya's voice was a whisper as she stared into the other girl's eyes. Gently reaching for Jeanne's hands, she took the one that had just been cupping her face and returned it to its spot. Immediately the fearful thoughts cropped up again, but this time they proved far easier to chase away. "It's okay. I trust you. And I... I love you too."

If Jeanne couldn't already tell Freya was blushing, there was no way she would mistake the heat rising to her cheek as she uttered those words. For a long moment the two girls just laid there, silent and grinning and unable to think of how to respond to this. Then, thankfully, Jeanne made the first move. She leaned in slowly, bridging what little gap there was until her lips were nearly touching Freya's. "May I kiss you, Freya?"

Freya smiled broadly, her stomach doing flips. "I've wanted to ask you that since I first laid eyes on you, Jeanne."

Jeanne wasted no time in following through, her lips locking with Freya's in an instant. It was a moment they both knew would only last for a few seconds, but both wished could go on for hours. Jeanne returned to caressing Freya's cheek, sure to be careful with her thumb's motion, and Freya responded by wrapping an arm around Jeanne's waist, pulling her in closer. In the silence of the darkened bedroom there was nothing else to worry about, just the two of them in each other's embrace; Freya glanced toward the door with a brief flash of worry that someone, somehow, might barge in and intrude, but quickly remembered that the house was empty and she had locked it as she did every night. 

That worry tamed, she let her eyes drift shut, losing herself in the taste of Jeanne's lips. It was faint and sweet, and something about it felt familiar and right, as if these lips were the exact ones Freya's own had been made to kiss. It complimented perfectly the gentle aroma that surrounded the octoling, the subtle taste of peaches meshing with the fragrance of gladioli...

...wait.

Freya's eyes opened, and she pulled away slowly from the kiss, lifting her hand to stifle a giggle. Jeanne seemed confused by this but smiled along, her tentacles twitching and curling eagerly. Cod, it was adorable how easily Freya could read her moods now that she'd started to decipher that quirk of Octarian body language.

"What is so funny, Freya?" Jeanne asked.

"Jeanne," Freya started, her giggles subsiding as she gazed warmly into the other girl's eyes. "Are you wearing peach chapstick?"

Jeanne blushed, barely perceptible, and Freya could tell instantly that she was embarrassed. "I... may be, yes."

"And iris-scented shampoo?" Freya raised her eyebrows. "My favorite fruit and my favorite flower?"

"I just-!" Jeanne stammered, her tentacles now fidgeting as she bashfully averted her eyes. "I wanted to be sure you would enjoy it, if I ever got to kiss you. You talk a lot about how much you love peaches, so I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Freya laughed softly, pulling Jeanne into a tight hug that caused the octoling to squeak faintly before returning the gesture. "I love you," she murmured, kissing Jeanne's cheek. " _Ko'rimi_ , _ko'rimi_ …"

Jeanne giggled at this, a sound like distant chimes, and kissed the inkling's forehead. " _Ko'rimi_ ," she repeated. Then, adjusting slightly and wrapping her arms snugly around Freya, she nuzzled downward to rest her head against Freya's shoulder. 

" _Bona nokto_ , Freya. _Mia ko'rimit_." Her breath was warm against Freya's neck, and the sensation caused the inkling to shiver, her cheeks heating up once again. 

Freya started to speak, to say good night in turn, but froze when she felt Jeanne's lips press gently against her throat. They stayed there for a long few seconds before the octoling clinging to her nuzzled back into a comfortable resting position, and it was all Freya could do not to melt into a puddle of ink on the spot. "G- good night, Jeanne," she eventually squeaked out.

She could swear she heard the tiniest giggle against her shoulder as her roommate - now, at last, her sweetheart - drifted off in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to my friend angelictactics for writing Tea & Gladiolus, a story with a ton of love and effort put into it. I can't wait to see Jeanne and Freya share their actual first kiss in the base story!
> 
> For off-site story notifications and other relevant updates, you can find me at @PeppermintTides on Twitter.


End file.
